


Cause You're Lovely

by BringMeThePhan



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, M/M, Really cute, Slow Dancing, stormy night, their power goes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out in a young couples apartment. Luckily they have an old radio and some candles led around</p><p>//or the the thing I wrote on my phone in a restaurant playing swing music because I wanted to avoid social interaction</p><p>song: The Way You Look Tonight- Frank Sinatra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You're Lovely

"Shit- Tyler!" I heard Josh shout as I started running up to the main level of our apartment. I guess this time it wasn't just the faulty wiring in the building acting up again.  
  
"Is the whole building out?" I starting going through all of the cabinets and boxes, pulling out every blanket I could find.  
  
"Stupid storm. Now we have no light and heat!" He plopped down next to me on the couch, leaning into me.  
  
"Well we have blankets. Oh- and I think we have some candles!" I got up and looked through some of the boxes, finding a few jar candles and candle sticks rubberbanded together. I placed them evenly throughout the apartment, lighting them each as I went. "There. Now we have light." I sat down next to him and smiled.  
  
"But it's still cold. And we have nothing to do now!" He whined.  
"We can cuddle. And I have a radio. This isn't that bad, Jish." He scoffed while I pulled out a little battery-operated radio.  
  
"You're not going to get any stations to come in clear. It's too rainy." I rolled my eyes while turning the nobs, finding a station that worked. It played swimg music, the gentle sounds blocking out the thunder and rain.  
  
"You were saying?" He groaned slightly, shoving his face into a throw pillow.  
  
"But this is old people music!"  
  
"Stop complaint so much! Besides, I like this song." I stood up and moved around, my hips swaying while I sang along. "Come on Josh, dance with me."  
  
"No one listens to Frank Sinatra anymore. Besides, you look like a dork." He giggled slightly while I pouted.  
  
"I wouldn't look like a dork if I had a dance partner. Pleease?" He groaned before standing up, keeping the blanket wrapped around him.  
  
"Alright." He wrapped his arms around my hips, swaying along. I pulled him closer, the blanket falling off his shoulders. I rested my head on his chest while singing along.  
  
_"Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm,_  
  
_And your cheeks so soft._  
  
_There is nothing for me but to love you,_  
  
_And the way you look tonight."_  
  
"You're so lovely." Josh ran his fingers through my hair, kissing my forehead. I buried my face in his chest, hiding my blush. He chuckled, humming along while I sang into his chest. We continued to dance until the power came back, the warm glow of candelight illuminating the space around us while we swayed to the radio, the rain and thunder only a faint sound in the distance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so the format is probably bad I'm so sorry and typos too


End file.
